1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat that includes a long slide rail provided in the back face of a seat back, wherein the slide rail having a guide path along which a slider is moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a slide rail (deck rail) is provided in the back face of the seat back of a vehicle seat that is arranged with its back facing a trunk space located at the rear of a vehicle. The slide rail allows a slider having hook fittings, such as a hook, to be slidably engaged. Here, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-37810 (JP-U-7-37810) describes an example configuration in which a slide rail (deck rail) is arranged on the back face of a seat back so that the slide rail extends in the longitudinal direction of the seat back.
However, in the above described existing art, the slide rail is added onto the back face and protrudes beyond the back face of the seat back. The protrusion may reduce the trunk space or form the back face of the seat back into a stepped shape.